Hetalia's Radio
by LOLMFAO
Summary: England ternyata punya banyak penggemar sedangkan America desperado gara-gara ga dapet pertanyaan. RnR please! No FLAME!
1. Pertanyaan Gaje untuk US&UK!

**Title**

Hetalia's Radio

**Rate**

T

**Genre**

Humor/Parody

**Pair **

England x Fem!America

**Disclaimer**

Axis Powers Hetalia punya saya *SHOOT*

**Summary**

Baca aja, males buat summary. RnR please?

**Warning**

agak OOC, AU, bahasa cendol dan kaskuser,

genderswitch karena saya suka America versi cewek

–keluar tampang bejatnya-

ada yaoi, tapi cuman dikit, just for fun ^_^

* * *

Pagi hari di kediaman America di benua Amerika, tepatnya di White House, lebih tepatnya lagi di 195 LU, 85 BT...(yang 195 LU, 85 BT ngaco, lanjutin baca aja sana, hush hush...)

_Kalinka, kalinka, kalinka moya!_

_V sadu yagoda malinka, malinka moya!_

_Akh, pod sosnoyu, pod zelenoyu,_

_Spat' polozhite vy menya!_

_Ay-lyuli, lyuli, ay-lyuli,_

_Spat' polozhite vy menya._

-hayo, tebak! Yang bisa jawab nanti dikasih hadiah sama author XD-

"Ugh... Siapa sih yang nelpon pagi-pagi begini?" America yang masih memakai piyama bermotif sapi pemberian Netherlands meraih-raih handphone Blueberry-nya (kembar siamnya Blackberry) yang seingatnya tadi malam ditaruhnya di meja disamping tempat tidur.

America melihat layar handphone-nya. Dari Russia.

"Halo Russia?"

"Hei America," kata suara diseberang sana. "Kau butuh pekerjaan part-time kan?"

"Iya, memang kenapa?" America balik nanya.

"Aku punya pekerjaan yang kira-kira cocok untukmu."

Mendengar perkataan Russia, America langsung semangat. "Apa? Beritahu aku!!"

"Menjaga gudang persediaan senjataku?"

"Yang lain."

"Menjadi bodyguard-ku?"

"Lupakan saja."

"Jadi baby sitter Belarus?"

"Dengar Russia, Belarus sudah besar, sudah bisa ngurus diri sendiri, tak perlu baby sitter." kata Ameica. Ia mulai kesal karena pekerjaan yang ditawarkan Russia ga ada yang –setidaknya menurut dia-bener semua.

"Atau, atau mejadi pacarku?"

Tut, tut, tut. Telepon ditutup.

"Halo, halo America! Hey, jawab aku!"

America mengurut keningnya. "Dasar Russia, masa aku disuruh jadi pacarnya dia? Amit-mati..." America mulai membayangikan dirinya menjadi pacar Russia. Mengerikan, pasti mengerikan!

* * *

America melangkahkan kakinya dengan lesu ke arah kamar mandi. Tanpa ada angin, tanpa ada ujan duit, dan tanpa ada pengumuman Canada eksis lagi _-_siapa Canada?-tiba-tiba ada brosur. Dan brosur itu bukan brosur biasa, karena brosur itu adalah brosur tawaran pekerjaan!

Mata America langsung ber'sparkle-sparkle' ria dan ia membaca brosur tersebut. "Dibutuhkan seorang penyiar radio dengan umur sembilan belas tahun, berpenampilan seksi dan menarik, siap kerja lembur,dan lain-lain, dan seterusnya, dan sebagainya, dan author males ngetik lebih panjang. Tanpa wawancara, yang berminat langsung datang ke alamat yang tertera dibawah ini..."

"Aseeek, gak ada wawancara!!" teriaknya kegirangan. "Yasudlah, gue mo mandi plus dandan yang cantik!"

Kantor Hetalia's Radio

"Jadi... Kamu mau melamar jadi penyiar Hetalia's Radio?" tanya seorang pria flamboyan berambut pirang bergelombang seperti ombak di Bali –halah bahasanya- dengan mawar merah di bibirnya. So ugly~

America menangguk mantap. "Yap!!"

"Daripada menjadi penyiar radio, lebih baik jadi pacarku saja. Kehidupanmu akan terjamin jika kau menjadi pacarku, nona cantik." kata seorang pria yang sudah terbukti kemesumannya di jagat Hetalia, France.

Plakk!

Tanpa berprikeamerikaan dan berprikeprancisan, America langsung menampar pipi France. "Amit-amit jadi pacar playboy bangkotan kek elu!!" teriak America. Ya Tuhan, apa dosa gue sampai gue ditembak sama dua orang sarap sih?

"Ada ribut-ribut apa sih?"

Seorang cowok, bukan banci kaleng apalagi banci ember membuka pintu, menganggu kepuasan batin America yang lagi gamparin anak orang. (Jadi begini ceritanya, asal saya tau dan kamu ga tau makanya saya kasitau si America ini sebenarnya tukang gampar nomor satu di dunia, sampai dapet penghargaan Guinnes Book World of The Record tukang gamparin orang paling banyak).

"England?!" teriak America dan France bersamaan. "Ngapain kamu disini?"

"Aku kan kerja disini sebagai penyiar radio," kata England kalem. "Terus, ngapain juga kamu disini America? Dan kamu apakan bos-ku France?"

"Aku mau ngelamar kerja jadi penyiar radio." jawab America. "Oh, si playboy bangkotan ini bosmu? Kukira OB disini."

England es-we-te ditempat. "Iya." England melirik keadaan France yang begitu mengenaskan: mulut mengelurkan busa, luka cakaran disana-sini ditambah lagi dengan muka yang bengkak-bengkak kena jotos. Sungguh keadaan yang mengenaskan dan menebalkan dompet. (Yang terakhir ini gak nyambung, udah lewatin aja).

"Yah karena dia –tunjuk France- keadaannya tidak memungkinkan untuk kerja, kamu mau jadi partnerku?" tanya England.

"Mau!!" jawab America antusias. "Tapi dapet gaji kan?"

"Iya dapat." England es-we-te lagi. Ni cewek matre bener. "Nih pertanyaan yang nanti harus kita jawab."

America menatap miris pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang harus ia jawab (err... jangan lupakan England).

"Ya Tuhan, pertanyaan macam apa ini?" gumam America es-we-te (lagi).

"Hoi America, sebentar lagi on air!" seru England.

"Iya sebentar..."

=**ON AIR=**

"Kembali lagi bersama saya England di Hetalia's Radio!" England mulai bercuap-cuap di depan mic. "Berhubung partner sekaligus bos saya si France-mesum-dari-jagat-Hetalia lagi sakit, jadi dia digantikan oleh America." jelas England panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan luas (??).

"Err... Halo saya America dan saya akan membacakan surat berisi pertanyaan dari pembaca." kata America.

"Surat pertama dari Cuba, pertanyaannya: **'Bagaimana cara membedakan America dengan Canada?'"**

"Jadi begini ya om Cuba yang ada nun jauuuuh disana, cara membedakan America sama Canada itu gampang saja. Kalau America itu lebih yahud sama seksi kalau Canada itu jelek, udah gitu invisible kek hantu lagi huehehe..." kata America narsis sambil tertawa laknat.

**Meanwhile...**

Canada: hatsyii..!

Kumajirou: Siapa kau?

Canada: aku pemilikmu, Canada...

**Back to England and America**

"Pertanyaan kedua dari Hungary: **'Kenapa Prussia suka bawa-bawa burung? Terus-terus kenapa aku, Austria mai honey-luphie-sweeti sama si bloody-hell-damn-fucking-Prussia disebut TRIO KWEK-KWEK?! Kami kan ga selalu bertiga?!!!!'**"

"Begini aganwati Hungary.." sekarang giliran England yang ngejawab pertanyaan abnormal tersebut. "Kenapa Prussia suka bawa-bawa burung? Karena burung itu adalah jimat kesialan eh maksud saya keberuntungan dia. Tanpa burung itu Prussia bisa terkena berbagai macam penyakit akut seperti mencret-mencret duit (??), muntah kalajengking (?), dikejer-kejer penagih hutang, dicium babon, dan lain-lain. Kalau pertanyaan kedua, itu akan dijawab oleh partner saya aganwati America."

"Hm.. Setelah saya teliti munch, munch pertanyaan anda, saya menemukan jawabannya munch yaitu ya karena kalian selalu bertiga, kecuali waktu mandi, pipis, sama boker sih. Saya kira cuma itu jawabannya." jawab America (sok) serius sambil ngunyah-ngunyah hamburger yang entah darimana.

"Pertanyaan ketiga dari France –lha?-: **'Kenapa aku diganti sama America?'" **

England –lagi-lagi cuma bisa es we te ditempat. "Yaelah boss... Kan boss lagi di rumah sakit gara-gara digampar bolak-balik sama America..." Sementara America cuma ngikik seperti kuntilanak di pelem horor terbaru produksi Lind_WanijimA Studio's 'Suster Ngemil Hamil di cium Kuntilanak'.

"Pertanyaan keempat dari Prussia: **'Kenapa** **Hungary lebih milih bangsawan jelek Austria daripada gue, Prussia yang sangat amat teramat awesome?!'" **

"Ckckck..." America berdecak sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Itu kan sudah jelas akang Prussia! Karena Austria itu lebih romantis, lebih care, lebih ganteng, lebih banyak duitnya, lebih gede -hayo mikir apa?!-... rumahnya dan lebih-lebih lainnya yang akang Prussia gak punya!! Lagian lebih deket Hungary-Austria daripada Hungary-Prussia." kata America over semangat dan tentu saja over ngaco.

"Pertanyaan kelima dari Japan: **'Kenapa aku selalu dijadikan uke di dunia yaoi Hetalia?' **Err... Pertanyaan ini dijawab oleh America sajalah, dia kan fujoshi sejati."

"Ya, saya sebagai ketua APYH (Asosiasi Pecinta Yaoi Hetalia) yang tentu saja tahu seluk beluk dunia yaoi Hetalia akan menjawab dengan pengetahuan saya. Ya karena muak anda sangat amat teramat imut, dan terlebih lagi anda nggak major tsundere seperti partner saya England dan major naif seperti saya. Saya juga ngefans sama anda loh Japan, sampai-sampai saya ngoleksi berbagai fict rate M dengan tokoh utama anda dan saya makin ngefans saat ngeliat anda pake nekomimi, aje gilee, imut sangat!! Lain kali kirim saya foto anda yang lagi pake baju maid yaaa...!!" teriak America histeris. England buru-buru nyumpel mulut America pakai hamburger sebelum hal-hal yang lebih buruk terjadi...

_**Masih bersambung kok, tenang aja. Udah dibilang masih bersambung ya masih bersambung! Gimana sih lu kok ga percaya sama gue??!! **_

Author: fic pertama saya yang super gaje. Boleh ngasih pertanyaan ntuk mereka berdua. Ketik REG(spasi)Monyet(spasi)Mau tanya dong!(spasi)America/England pilih salah satu(spasi)pertanyaan yang mau anda tanyain(spasi)nama anda(spasi)umur(spasi)Hetalia's Radio kirim lewat review. Harus seperti itu formatnya, kalau nggak... pokoknya nggak boleh!

Jumlah pertanyaan gak dibatasi, mau tanya apa aja boleh ^__^.

Oh ya author minta maaf sebesar-besarnya jika ada miss typo, hal-hal yang menyinggung hati pembaca, cerita ini garing, .el, .te, .be.

NO FLAME PLEASE, ATAU SAYA AKAN MENYURUH RUSSIA MENGHANTUI ANDA SETIAP HARI JIKA BERANI men-FLAME FIC SAYA, kol kol kol kol.

Jangan lupa review, walau ga mau tanya apa-apa, tapi wajib kudu REVIEW!


	2. Serbuan pertanyaan untuk UK!

**Title**

Hetalia's Radio

**Genre**

Humor/Parody

**Rate**

Yang aman-aman aja T

**Pair **

England/Fem!America

**Disclaimer**

Om Hidekaz, Hetalia-nya buat saya ya? –dilempar pisang-

**Summary**

England ternyata punya banyak penggemar sedangkan America desperado gara-gara ga dapet pertanyaan. RnR please!

**Warning **

OOC, AU, genderswitch karena saya suka Amerca versi cewek

-keluar tampang bejatnya-

Sedikit yaoi karena pembaca meminta begitu and just 4 fun ^_^

Don't like, don't read dan tidak terima FLAME

* * *

Hetalia's Radio pukul 36.90 waktu dimensi monyet.

"Yak, pendengar setia Hetalia's Radio kembali lagi dengan saya England dan partner pengganti saya America karena partner lama sekaligus bos saya France yang telah terbukti kemesumannya di jagat Hetalia tadi malam positif terkena penyakit HIV/AIDS dikarenakan melihat pantat sebuah primata langka yang sangat tidak wajib dan dibiarkan mati aja daripada dilestarikan bernama..." England sengaja membuat suaranya semenakutkan mungkin, supaya pendengar semakin penasaran –yang ada juga pembaca takut kalee /eswete-.

"Yaitu..." England mendramatisir suasana.

"Yaitu..."

"Yaitu..."

"Yaitu..."

"Yaitu... Penasaran gak?"

"Yaitu... Kalau gak penasaran gak saya kasih tau."

"Yaitu... Saya tanya lagi, penasaran gak?"

"Yaitu... Oh gak penasaran ya?"

"Yaitu... Ya udah gak akan saya kasih tau."

"Udah ah cepetan lama banget seh lo?!" sembur America yang kesel gara-gara England terlalu basa basi, -maksudnya basa dimakan basi (??)- dan cing cong hal yang nggak perlu.

"Sabar bentar aja nape? Sengaja supaya pembaca semakin penasaran, gitu loh!" bales England.

"Mereka bukannya semakin penasaran, tapi semakin ketakutan ngedenger suara lu yang mirip pastor kepala buntung yang lagi ngegodaiin Ukraine, en bisa-bisa rating radio kita yang emang udah jongkok seperti IQ lu semakin jongkok lagi seperti IQ Cuba-America langsung disiksa Cuba dan dikutuk England-!!" teriak America kesel bercampur darah, bercampur stik biola Austria bercampur keringet abis kerja rodi –lha??-.

"Oh iya ya..." England baru ngeh. "France kena HIV/AIDS penyebabnya dikarenakan ngeliat pantat gorilla."

"Hm.. Hm.. France yang malang..." America komentar sambil ngangguk-ngangguk. "Eh England, emang bisa kena HIV/AIDS cuman gara-gara ngeliat pantat gorilla yang menurut gue tapi ga tau juga pendapat orang lain tapi menurut gue sih seksoy banget itu?"

-Pojok author numpang eksis-

Author: seksian pantat gw wkakkakakkakak

America: kagak ada seksinya, malah pengen muntah gw =_=.

Author: -pundung di pojokan-

-Balik ke scene-

"Iya dong! Para ilmuwan dari seluruh dunia dan juga author telah membuktikan kalau pantat gorilla itu mengandung banyak virus termasuk virus flu kucing, flu monyet, flu burung, flu Turkey, dan flu-flu laennya termasuk HIV/AIDS!!" kata England dengan ngaconya. Padahal France kena HIV/AIDS karena diguna-guna oleh England karena dia kesel sering digrepe-grepe sama France dan gaji bayarnya sering telat. Lagipula, kalau bosnya, si France brengsek itu sembuh dari penyakitnya, bisa-bisa England gak kerja bareng America lagi.

"Kayaknya kita ngebacot kelamaan deh. Yosh! Ayo bacakan surat dari **Kuzu, 12 tahun: 'England kamu mau ngga yaoian ama America kalo America itu cowo bukan cewe? Harus jawab yang jujur atau kucukur alismu yang super tebal itu!! With hug and kisses, Kuzu.'**

"Eng... Ing.. Eng..." England garuk-garuk kepala, bingung mau kasih jawaban yang pas. "Jawabannya sih, ya tentu saja **SAYA GA MAU DONG! **Saya ini kan masih normal, masih suka sama sesama jenis **EH** lain jenis. Kecuali kalau di dunia ini perempuan udah gak ada, mungkin saya akan mempertimbangkan untuk menyukai sesama jenis a.k.a kaum adam, kaum saya sendiri. Oh ya betewe busway ketabrak jengkol kelilip bubur pete makasih ya untuk ciuman dan pelukannya hehehe, jadi malu." England cengar-cengir najong sementara America masih asik dengan ritual sehari-harinya, makan burger sampai kenyang!

Sekarang giliran America yang bacain surat. "Surat dari **Nimu, munch 14 tahun: 'England, dikau kan munch munch penyihir, apa kau bersekolah munch munch di Hogwarts?' **

"Ya, ya, ya... Dulu saya juga bersekolah di Hogwarts, tapi itu dulu loh! Saya kangen banget masa-masa waktu sekolah di Hogwarts. Waktu nyari kodok berbentuk kucing bareng Harry, main lompat-lompatan bareng Ron, mandi bareng Hermione –author nosebleed kepengen- dihukum pak Dumbledore, ngutuk pak Voldemort, wakakakak. Kok jadi nostalgila begini? Hehehe maaf ya, saya kebawa suasana. Dan asal kalian tau, saya dulu jadi murid kesayangan Dumbledore saingan Harry loh hweheheh." kata England sambil ketawa songong dan memasang pose pahlawan bertopeng.

"Surat lainnya dari **Azumi, 15 tahun: 'England kau mau tak kalau aku jodohin sama Japan?'" **

"Jelas-jelas saja saya gak mau! Kan tadi udah saya bilang **orientasi seksual saya masih normal, kecuali kalau di dunia ini udah gak ada perempuan, mungkin saya akan mempertimbangkan merubah orientasi seksual saya. **Tapi... –bisik-bisik- kalau dijodohin sama America sih saya mau..." kata England malu-malu monkey. "Eh Azumi-san, anda orang batak ya? Kok logat bicaranya mirip sih? Kapan-kapan ajarin saya bahasa sunda ya!"

"Pertanyaan dari..." belum sempat America membacakan pertanyaan selanjutnya, tiba-tiba pintu ruangan dibuka secara sangat paksa hingga engsel pintunya copotan semua. Hhh... Beli pintu lagi deh -eswete-

Dan dibalik pintu yang engselnya hampir copotan semua, muncullah benda yang berbentuk bulet mirip bola berwarna kuning, mirip-mirip jeruk raksasa gitu.

"England...!" Tanpa ramalan dari Ki Joko _Stupid_, tsunami menghantam Thailand dan Indonesia, dan author belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesembuhan dari maniak hentai dan mesum tularan France, bola kuning gede yang disangka jeruk itu bisa ngomong! –heboh sendiri-.

"Si... Siapa kau?!!" teriak England ketakutan.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kuriko 13 tahun fans beratmu!" serunya girang dengan muka cacat ala anak autis.

"Fans... Berat?"

"Iya, aku fans beratmu!" katanya. "Terutama alis super tebelmu, gemess!!" dan ia, tanpa ijin dari pemilik-alis-super-tebel itu langsung memegangnya.

"HUAAAAA....!!!" teriak England histeris. "My precious eyebrows!! Security!!!"

Dan gadis malang berkepala –yang menurut England dan America- mirip jeruk Azumi langsung diseret keluar oleh Prussia yang bertugas sebagai security dadakan...

"Mohon maaf atas gangguan tadi..." kata England kalem, berusaha mengembalikan wibawanya –halah, bahasanya...-. "Oke pertanyaan selanjutnya dari Lind-WanijimA –kok mirip nama author?-: **'Kenapa England major tsundere? Terus, terus kenapa America itu major naif? Kenapa ga major dandere atau yandere?' **

"Ehm..." England berdehem –sok- berwibawa. "Saya tsundere karena orang tua saya melatih saya menjadi seorang gentleman sekaligus mantan bajak laut tsundere yang sangat amat teramat langka, bisa diitung pake jari bayi monyet loh. Dan gentleman tsundere itu punya nilai lebih, contohnya: banyak fans-nya, ga dicium-dicium banci taman lawang yang kebetulan nyasar di belahan bumi bernama Eropa, dan lain-lain. Yah segitu aja. Pertanyaan selanjutnya akan dijawab oleh Miss America."

"Okay... Kenapa saya naif? Ya karena kata psikolog terkemuka di dunia monyet, Dr. Boykeelelelelele Peternak Leleleleleleleleellelele, cewek-cewek naif itu lebih diminati cowok-cowok daripada cewek tipe tsundere. Udah ah saya pengen boker –maaf yang lagi makan-, jadi segitu aja jawabannya. Adieu!" kata America langsung keluar studio buat boker.

"**Eh ada lagi! Kenapa author tergila-gila smaa monyet?" **

"Tauk! Kok elu tanya gw? Ya tanya authornya dong! Gw ga tau apa-apa! Tapi karena kalo ga jawab gaji gue dipotong, oke gue jawab. Ya karena author dulu tergila-gila dengan seorang EH seekor monyet superhero bernama **SuperCrazyMonkey **dengan kekuatan super **Monkey Pup Beam. **Untuk keterangan selanjutnya tonton film **'Kutukan Nyi Roro Joget'**. Danke."

**Masih bersambung, gak boleh protes. Titik.**

Author: Makasih buat Kuroshironimu, Mizuhashi Azumi, Kuriko Azura, . yang udah sudi mereview fanfic abal saya :D.

Yang mau kasih pertanyaan untuk mere berdua boleh, masih dibuka lowongannya tapi masih dengan format sebelumnya. Ketik **REG**(spasi)**Monyet**(spasi)**Mau tanya dong!**(spasi)**America/England **pilih salah satu(spasi)Pertanyaan yang mau anda tanyain(spasi)**Nama anda**(spasi)**Umur**(spasi)**Hetalia's Radio. **Yang gak pake format ini pertanyaannya gak diterima ^_^.

America: kasiannya gw, kagak ada yang mau ngasih pertanyaan buat gue TT___TT

England: sabar ya America... –tepuk-tepuk punggung America-

America: Ini semua gara2 elu, Iggy! American Burger Beam!!

England: Brittanian Beam!

Author: yah... kok kelahi? /eswete

Ya ya, ya tanpa banyak bacot en cingcong lebih buaanyaak lagi, silahkan **REVIEW **tapi tak terima **FLAME. **

Semakin banyak anda mereview, semakin cepat saya mengupdate fanfic saya! Ayo budayakan setelah membaca fanfic orang langsung r-e-v-i-e-w! m^__^m


End file.
